virtual_onfandomcom-20200213-history
HBV-05-E Raiden
The HBV-05-E Raiden is a Virtuaroid featured in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Operation Moongate. It is one of the very first of the 1st generation Virtuaroids, the other being the MBV-04-G Temjin. General Overview The Raiden is a Heavy Battle Virtuaroid (HBV), featuring heavy armor and heavy firepower. While the heavy armor makes the Raiden slower than the Temjin, it is also more durable. On the topic of heavy firepower, the Raiden comes armed with a shell-firing bazooka in its right hand, and deploys moving landmines called Ground Bombs from its hand. The Ground Bomb slides among the ground before detonating with a low-slung explosion with a wide blast radius. However, the VR's most devastating weapon is a pair of high-powered laser irradiator cannons in its shoulders. Though the recharge time is fairly slow, the lasers' highly damaging offensive ability is worth the wait. Development History No information yet Technical Specifications *'Crew': 1 *'Height': 17.8m *'Width': 12.1m *'Weight' **Body: 12.2t **Combat Loaded: 32.5t *'Armor': WXJL-05 **Body Thickness - Front: 32mm **Body Thickness - Side: 28mm **Body Thickness - Rear: 30mm **Limb Thickness - Front: 29mm **Limb Thickness - Side: 16mm **Limb Thickness - Rear: 23mm *'Primary Weapon': x2 Ali-02r Laser Irradiator (Telefunken) **Battery: 8824kW *'Secondary Weapon': Zig-13 Bazooka Launcher (Ajax) **Ammunition: 16 rounds per clip *'Secondary Weapon 2': Ground Bomb Mk. 95 (T.O.A.) **Ammunition: 18 rounds per clip *'Skeleton System': Rd-02-E **Cranium: X-extos-K2 **Vertebral Column: RS-04 **Thoracic Cage: HIRSCH8dt **Shoulder Girdle: Tm-ua G1 **Upper Limb: TVFt1 Flexible **Pelvic Girdle: Pm-uf G1 **Lower Limb: TVF v3 Flexible *'Electrical System' **Main Generator: 8824kW **Auxiliary Generator: 1620kW **Battery: (36) 120v *'Fire Control and Vision Equipment' **Primary Weapon: V-IHD S96/V-IHD S47 **Direct/Indirect: V-IHD S88/V-IHD S31 **Vision Devices: V-ISC/V-S monitor **Total Vision Blocks: 52 *'Power Source': V-Converter Mk. 5 **Nominal Voltage: 480v **Virtual-On Resistance: 390vΩ **Virtual-ON Quantity: -8900vq **MWP Regulator: 3270vz **KF-Ratio KF: 0.85 **Conversion Ratio: 0.41 **R.C.V.: 0.95v/sec **Limited Point: 2.33 **KF Feedback Ratio KF: 0.57 **DSP Speed: 7.2s/sec **RW Speed: 3.8s/sec **RD Speed: 2.4s/sec **Minimum VOP Requirements: 33.26vps **Maximum VOP Requirements: 89.66vps **Recommended M.S.B.S.: ver. 2.26 to 2.68 *'Communications Hardware' **Radio: TM/VRC-3 **Phone: VTX/f40 **Interphone: 8-station VTX/c30 *'Performance' **Maximum Speed: 598.3km/h **Maximum Grade: 60% *'Minimum Turning Circle' **Maximum Leap: 319.1km/h **Cruising Time: Approximately 74 minutes Statistics Performance (NOTE: Some of these may not be the exact value according to the official radar chart) *'Mobility': 2.75/4 *'Jump': 2/4 *'Power': 3.33/4 *'Fighting': 1.75/4 *'Weapon': 3.5/4 *'Armor': 4.75/4 Weapons *'Left Weapon (LW)': Ground Bomb Mk. 95 (T.O.A.) **Attack Power: 2/5 **Rapid-fire: 1/5 **Homing: 1/5 *'Center Weapon (CW)': Ali-02r Laser Irradiator (Telefunken) **Attack Power: 5/5 **Rapid-fire: 1/5 **Homing: 1/5 *'Right Weapon (RW)': Zig-13 Bazooka Launcher **Attack Power: 4/5 **Rapid-fire: 3/5 **Homing: 2/5 Variations *'HBV-05-D Raiden' - Raiden pre-production prototype. Distinguished by a white and yellow color scheme. *'HBV-05-E/k2 Raiden' (Unit #189) - A customized version piloted by Sgt. Dash Pronger of the S.H.B.V.D. It features lighter armor for higher mobility, along with its fire control system having improved accuracy. Its set of armaments is the same as the standard Raiden. *'HBV-05-F8S Raiden' (Unit #207) - A modified variation piloted by Chief Warrant Officer Mimmy Salpen of the S.H.B.V.D. Originally, it had the standard Zig-13 Bazooka Launcher during the events of the drama CD, Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Counterpoint 009A, and was later retrofitted with a two-barreled Flat Launcher as of Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: One Man Rescue. *'HBV-05-J22 Raiden' (Unit #156) - The machine of Flight Sergeant Stephon Ivory of the S.H.B.V.D. Originally designated the HBV-05-J12, it was rebuilt as a flight training machine. It has a problem with unstable flight characteristics, but the engagement program for the remote control systems remained intact. It is also armed with a beam saber for its Right Weapon and a Zig-13 Bazooka Launcher for the Left Weapon. *'HBV-05-SR4 Raiden' (Unit #205) - This blue-colored Raiden, piloted by L'Den L'Tow of the S.H.B.V.D. It is most distinguished by its Right Weapon, which is a large, VR-sized minigun in place of the Zig-13 Bazooka Launcher. *'HBV-05 Raiden "Black Onyx"' (Unit #234) - A black-and-gold Raiden VR piloted by Kuroki Daichi of the S.H.V.B.D. in the drama CD Counterpoint 009A. Listing not complete Gallery HBV-05 Raiden HBV05ERaidenInGame.jpg|HBV-05-E Raiden (in-game model) RaidenRadarChart.jpg|Raiden radar chart HBV05DRaiden.jpg|HBV-05-D Raiden S.H.B.V.D. variations HBV05F8SRaiden.png|HBV-05-F8S Raiden (Unit #207) HBV05Ek2Raiden.png|HBV-05-E/k2 Raiden (Unit #187) HBV05J22Raiden.png|HBV-05-J22 Raiden (Unit #156) HBV05SR4Raiden.jpg|HBV-05-SR4 Raiden (Unit #205) Category:Virtuaroids Category:Heavy Battle Virtuaroids Category:1st Generation VRs Category:Operation Moongate Category:Under Construction